Five Years
by Ember-Wing12
Summary: Jay, April, and Anna get sent five years into the future by a mysterious villain. They find that now everything has changed, but can it ever be the same again or will everything go spiraling out of control?
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry I haven't done anything in forever but after school started I was kinda like, I can't handle this. Way too much work but since school's out now (well, for me anyway) I can have a life (well, if video games, tv, and my computer count as a life) and update more often. Hope you guys like this one!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Young Justice it would still be on and the next season would have Darksied as the villian, *sigh* but I don't so...**

* * *

Five Years

_It was one simple mission, but it went so wrong._

It was midnight and Jay was sitting on the rooftop of her house, the house she shared with her two best friends even though she was only thirteen. She was thinking about what had happened earlier that day

-Flashback-

Jay was at Mt. Justice, sitting on one of the couches in the common room (main room? Whatever). She was on her laptop but she wasn't actually hacking anything at the moment, just checking email. Robin walked in, sat on the couch across from her and got out his laptop. Jay didn't think anything of it since he was on his laptop a lot. A few minutes later a message popped into her inbox from an email address she didn't recognize. She opened the email, "Hey."

She looked up at Robin, now sure of who had sent it. He just grinned at her mischievously, what was he up to? She sent back "Hey yourself."

"I've had a question I've been meaning to ask you."

Jay was a little confused, why didn't he just ask her in person and why did he look so nervous? And why was her heart beating so fast? Hesitantly she sent back, "Shoot."

As Robin typed his response he was visibly shaking now. She'd never seen him this nervous before, what had happened? Finally, her laptop received the email, "Do you want to go to a movie this Friday?"

Jay felt butterflies rise in her stomach. She looked up and saw Robin blushing deeply. She smiled mischievously before sending back, "What movie did you have in mind?"

Robin smiled with relief when he got her response. "Are you guys emailing each other?" came a joking voice from behind Jay.

Jay screamed when she heard Anna behind her. She slammed her laptop shut and whirled around to face her. Anna had heard Jay scream multiple times before but never like that, if she didn't know that Jay would kill her for saying so she almost would've called it a squeal, or maybe a squeak.

"Wait." Anna thought, "Jay reacted when I mentioned her emailing Robin, but I was just kidding, could they have been? No way!" then she said out loud, "So you were emailing each other!" seeing Jay's reaction she smiled, "What were you talking about that was so secret you had to email each other?"

Jay blurted "Hacking!" at the same time Robin yelled "Movies!" They looked at each other before saying what the other had just said.

"It's a movie about a hacker, it's really good." Jay said, feeling stupid the moment she said it, normally she was so good at lying.

"He asked you out didn't he?" she said with a huge smile on her face, then she turned to Robin, "You asked her out didn't you?" Robin opened his mouth to respond but Anna didn't let him, "EEEK! I knew it! You guys are perfect together!" she squealed before darting off to tell everyone, leaving the two lovebirds alone, both blushing furiously.

-End Flashback-

Jay smiled, she and Robin were going tomorrow night to see the movie and she was super excited, she wouldn't miss it for the world. She heard the window open behind her and turned her head to see April and Anna climbing out onto the roof. "Excited for tomorrow night?" asked Anna.

"Yeah, what are you going to see?" asked April.

"I don't really know what we're going to see yet. Robin said he's already bought the tickets and he's going to surprise me."

"I knew you guys would get together sometime!" said April.

Jay sighed and smiled as she layed back and stared at the stars. "You like him don't you?" said Anna.

Jay waited a little bit before answering, "Yeah, I really do." Suddenly, her watch started beeping, she looked down at it, "Bank robbery, let's go."

Jay darted back inside to put on her costume with April and Anna following.

* * *

They reached the bank and entered through the roof. The bank robber had somehow opened the vault but the contents still looked undisturbed. The robber turned around as soon as they reached the floor, looking completely unsurprised and maybe even happy about their arrival, though it was difficult to tell as he was wearing a ski mask. He turned and ran out the back door, not even the slightest bit worried about the money. "Quick! Let's get him!" yelled Anna.

"You guys go ahead, I'll be right there." Jay said before April and Anna flew after the thief.

Jay walked over to the safe, she inspected the door seeing no damage whatsoever. She searched around for any equipment he could've used to open it. There wasn't anything so she went inside the safe. Sure enough, nothing had been touched, weird. Why would someone break into a bank vault and then not steal anything? And how was he able to open the vault without equipment? They would have to question the employees later. Jay chased after her friends, the vault would have to wait, she had a thief to catch!

* * *

Jay met up with the others outside of a massive old warehouse, in faded letters at the top it read "Black Enterprise Storage" then above the door "warehouse no. 13"

"Hey, I remember this place." Jay said quietly.

"Ironic isn't it, my little Jaybird, that we should meet here, at a warehouse owned by the legendary Black family."

Jay's eyes widened as she heard her name but she quickly hid her emotions as she said "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course you don't, but your friends might. You share everything together, even a house. Isn't that right Anna?"

"How do you know my name!?" yelled Anna before clapping her hand over her mouth. April and Jay glared at her.

"I'll tell you, but you have to catch me first." he taunted.

April saw the black-clad figure running into the warehouse, "There!" she pointed and the three girls darted into the warehouse, stopping as soon as they got inside. It was pitch black and boxes and crates were stacked everywhere. Anna spotted the figure as he disappeared behind a particularly large stack of crates, "Come on! He's getting away!" she flew after him with Jay and April tailing her.

As soon as they stepped behind the stack of crates the saw him descending a staircase that had been cleverly concealed by the tower of wooden boxes. "Clever." Jay thought.

"Let's go!" Anna said, April following directly behind.

"Wait! It might be a..." they were already down the staircase, "trap." Jay finished with a sigh before chasing after her friends.

Once she got down she saw her friends collapsed in the middle of the floor. "Shimmer! Sunstroke!" She ran into the room, her instincts telling her that it was a trap, it had to be a trap, but she ignored them, letting her feelings get the best of her.

Suddenly, the man stepped out from the shadows and pointed a strange looking gun at her. Jay's eyes widened as he pulled the trigger and Jay tried to dodge as she saw the ray of light pulsing toward her. She wasn't fast enough though and the beam grazed her left arm. Instantly Jay felt exhausted, as if she had been hit by a car, she couldn't stand as she felt light-headed and dizzy. She fell onto her hands and knees and then to the floor as her arms weren't able to support her weight. "What kind of weapon was that?" Jay thought.

* * *

Anna watched as the figure walked over to the far side of the room and picked up April before placing her in a large glass cylinder, then he did the same with Jay. Anna felt herself start to panic as he crossed the room to where she was, she was shocked as he gently picked her up and carried her to the third chamber where he carefully set her in and fastened the restraints around her wrists and ankles. "Why is he doing this?" she wondered, her panic slowly fading a little. The man went to the opposite wall where he was hidden by the shadows, "For this to work all of you must be fully conscious." he said, "The effects of the paralytic gun only last for a few minutes so we shouldn't have to wait long.

Anna felt her panic coming back full force, what would he do to them? Would she ever see the team again? The team- "Aqualad." she thought, "Will I ever see him again?"

-Flashback-

She was on a date with Kaldur at the local ice skating rink, they had been skating for almost an hour and they finally decided to take a rest. Now they were sitting beside each other on one of the benches. Anna shivered a little and Kal took notice, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, she snuggled closer thinking, "He's such a perfect boyfriend" then saying, "Thanks Kal." She looked up at him, staring into his stormy grey eyes. They leaned closer together, their breath mingling in a frosty cloud, "You're welcome." Kal whispered, and then the space between them disappeared as they kissed.

-End Flashback-

She might never see her boyfriend again and the thought made her so sad and heartbroken that, even though she was paralyzed, a single tear slipped down her cheek. "I don't just like him," she thought sadly, "I love him."

* * *

"Just a few more minutes." said the shadowy figure, he had taken off his ski mask but April was still unable to see his face as it was cloaked in darkness.

"What's he going to do?!" April thought, she desperately tried to think of a plan, "Maybe I can freeze him!" she tried to but nothing happened.

Seeing the confused look on her face the kidnapper realized what she had been trying to do and explained, "Trying to use your powers? Don't bother, the pods use the same tech as inhibitor collars and are able to negate any of your special abilities."

That would take so much power and that's way too advanced, tech like that shouldn't even exist yet. Could it? Was it scientifically possible? She wished Wally was here to help her, he was way better with all the scientific stuff. Wally...would she ever be able to tease that annoying speedster again? He wasn't just any speedster anymore though, he was her boyfriend.

-Flashback-

It was April's birthday, the team had thrown her a surprise party earlier that day but now the cake was all gone, the presents were unwrapped, and the party was almost over, almost but not quite. April was standing off by herself, just thinking, when Wally came speeding up, "Hey Beautiful, I got you something." he grinned widely as he handed her a small, badly wrapped gift. April gently tore off the paper and tape, mostly tape, revealing a box. She looked up at Wally, who was practically vibrating with excitement, "Open it." he said.

April cautiously opened it, revealing a pair of earrings with a beautiful aqua blue gem in the setting. Her mouth dropped open in amazement, then she saw something in the lid, it was a piece of paper. She took it out and unfolded it, "Will you be my girlfriend? Check yes or no." there were two boxes under it marked yes and no. "How cheesy." she thought.

April saw a pen setting on a nearby table and grabbed it before checking a box. She handed him back the note and watched his face light up as he saw she had checked yes. "Really!?"

"Did you even have to ask?" she said as she walked over and laced her fingers through his.

-End Flashback-

"Oh Wally." she thought, "I don't think I could ever live without you."

* * *

Jay was just beginning to regain feeling, as her mouth became less numb she demanded, "What do you want with us?!" furious at how her words slurred together.

"The effects of the ray are wearing off I see." commented the villain, not answering Jay's question, which she pointed out.

"You didn't answer my question." she said threateningly.

"And I don't intend to." he replied sharply. Then he walked over to a small control panel and pressed a few buttons, "But I will tel you this, it will be a long time until anyone finds you." The machines started humming and a strange fog started to fill her capsule.

"You're wrong." said Jay.

"Am I?"

"Yes. We have friends and they'll come looking for us, they'll find us!" she looked down at her feet and thought, "Robin will come for me." then she said to herself in a voice that was a bit too loud, "He'll come."

"He?" asked the villain.

"Robin." she said, looking back up at him, "He will come for me!"

The man almost seemed sad, "I'm sorry but he won't be coming."

"Yes he will!" Jay yelled, she pulled against the restraints. Then she tried to pull her wrists out of the clamps, but they were too tight and she felt herself getting tired. She pulled harder before finally giving up, "He'll come." she whispered, then, through her blurred vision she saw the shadowy figure step up to the glass and place his hand on it, "I'm sorry, but the future needs you more than the past."

* * *

_5 years later..._

"Alpha team here." said Robin.

"Go ahead Robin." said Nightwing over the com.

Robin, Beast Boy, and Blue Beetle were chasing a criminal who had broken into the Central Falls bank and had just fled the scene. The weird thing was that he hadn't actually stolen anything even though he had managed to open the safe with seemingly no difficulty whatsoever. Nightwing was monitoring them from the cave. "Remember, it's just a bank robber so no deadly weapons, no ferocious animals, and NO plasma cannons!"

"Noted." said Beast Boy.

They saw the criminal flee into a long-time-abandoned warehouse it had the words "Black Enterprise Storage" at the top with "Warehouse no. 13" printed above the door. "Criminal has entered an abandoned storage building." said Robin.

"Proceed with caution Alpha Team."

the three entered the warehouse and saw the criminal run behind a huge stack of crates, "There!" Blue Beetle pointed.

When they rounded the corner behind the crates the man had vanished.

"Aw, he got away." said Beast Boy sadly.

"Maybe not." said Robin as he looked at a single massive crate in the middle of the floor.

"Huh?" said Beast Boy, confused.

"Blue, can you move that crate."

"Sure." he said. "Plasma cannon activated." responded the scarab inside his head. "Wait, no! Not the cannon, just move it!" he yelled at the armor.

Too late, the crate was blasted into splinters. Jaime sighed as the suit stated, "Obstacle removed.

"I said move it, not blast it!" yelled Robin, then he stopped as he saw a trapdoor inside the floor.

He walked over to the handle and pulled, opening the door and revealing steps leading downward. It looked dusty, as if no one had used it for a long time. "Let's go." said Robin.

Beast Boy followed eagerly and Blue Beetle walked behind cautiously. The steps led to a small, dusty room, "Anyone see a light switch?" asked Beast Boy, then he morphed into an owl, "Oh, there it is." he said as he switched back to his normal self. He walked over and flicked a switch, illuminating the room with a soft, dim light. Once the room was lit up they could see three large cylindrical containers, each covered with a thick layer of dust, making whatever was inside completely concealed. The thief had disappeared but the three boys had completely forgotten about him anyway. "Hey! What are those?" said Beast Boy, running over to the containers.

"Don't touch those!" said Robin.

"Why not?" he said, rubbing away a small area in the layer of dust on one of the tubes. "Whoa!" he stumbled back when he saw a face behind the glass.

"What is that?" asked Blue Beetle.

"I think the better question is who." said Robin, wiping away the rest of the dust, revealing a teenage girl with dark hair. She had pale skin and was wearing a mask with the eyes just slits, indicated that her eyes were closed, along with a black jacket over a brown shirt and black pants. She also had a utility belt, gloves, and boots, all black. "Nightwing...we have a situation."

"What is it Robin?"

"Well, it's probably easier if I just show you." he said as Blue Beetle and Beast Boy wiped off the other two cylinders. He activated the video feed on his holo-computer.

He heard a slight gasp from Nightwing's end, "That's impossible." he whispered. They had been missing for years! Everyone thought they were dead! "I'll be right there but for now, don't touch anything!" then he deactivated the link.

"So what do we do now?" asked Beast Boy.

"You heard Nightwing, we wait." said Robin.

"Aw, but waiting's boring!" he complained, "Besides, I bet you could figure out what all these things do!" then he looked at Blue Beetle, "Or you! You speak machine! What's it say?"

"Oh no. Leave me out of this!" he said quickly, really hoping that now wasn't one of those times his armor decided to randomly disobey him, it was. "Translating..." said the scarab "Suspended animation control panel." "Suspended animation?" said Blue Beetle, confused.

"Suspended animation? What's that?" asked Beast Boy, staring at the girls in curiosity, "Whoa! I think they're breathing!" he said, nearly falling off the table he was perched on in surprise.

"He's right." said Blue Beetle quietly, then the armor added annoyingly, "Life signs stable."

"They're alive." Robin gasped, "Blue Beetle! What do the controls say?"

"What are you going to do?" he asked nervously.

"They're alive, we have to let them out."

"But I don't even know how! Besides, Nightwing said-"

"C'mon Blue! Your armor thingy can read the controls and you heard Robin, they're alive! We can't just leave them trapped!" argued Beast Boy.

"Fine." he gave in and let the scarab translate the controls, "That's the release button." he pointed to a small blue button.

"Noted." said Beast Boy as he scampered over to press it.

As soon as he did he ran back over to the capsules, which opened with a whoosh of air. Blue Beetle and Robin stepped closer. "Restraints disengaged." said a computerized voice, then the restraints retracted and all three girls fell forward, still unconscious. Robin caught the blonde girl wearing blue and lowered her to the ground before stepping back and Blue Beetle caught the girl in red in his arms. Beast Boy was a little less graceful, he wasn't expecting the small, dark-haired girl to fall so when she did he was caught completely off-guard and she landed on top of him, knocking them both to the ground. The blonde girl's eyes started to flicker open and so did the girl in red's, Beast Boy pushed the girl on top of him aside, thoroughly embarrassed. When the two were fully awake the smaller girl in black also started to wake up, though the effects were taking longer to wear off on her. "Where are we?" asked the blonde-haired girl, obviously confused.

The girl in red looked around as if in a trance, "Who are you?" she asked as she looked at the armored face of Blue Beetle, who set her down as she regained her balance. Then she saw a familiar costume, "Robin! You found us!"

The small girl got up and rubbed her eyes sleepily, as soon as she moved her hands she froze, "You're not Robin." she said, instantly suspicious, then her eyes narrowed as she didn't recognize either of the other two, "Who are you?"

"We're the guys who rescued you. Who are you?" asked Beast Boy, clearly not seeing how delicate the situation was.

"Triple Threat." the girl said, looking ready to bolt at any second.

"No way! You guys are dead!" he blurted.

"Beast Boy!" said Robin harshly, "We're here to help." he turned to the dark-haired girl who seemed, surprisingly, to be the leader.

"Thanks but we have to leave." said Jay, her suspicion slightly lessening.

"Sorry but we can't let you leave." said Beast Boy.

"Try to stop us." said the girl as she and her teammates sprang into action, quickly taking the boys down and darting out of the warehouse in a matter of seconds.

"Next time, let us do the talking." Robin told Beast Boy.

"Noted." he groaned, holding his side.

"I knew we should've waited for Nightwing." said Blue Beetle.

* * *

**Aw...poor Triple Threat. Yep, sorry but the first chapter (and really all the chapters after it) is a bit sad but the other chapters have humor in them, well, most of them. I'll try to get the next one up as soon as possible.**

** VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

** VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

** VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

** VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

** VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

** VVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

** VVVVVVVVVV**

** VVVVVV**

** VV**

**See that button? click it, you know you want to.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes, I know it has only been, like, two or three days since I last updated but i couldn't wait so here is chapter two. Also, in the authors not last time the V's were supposed to make an arrow but the strange computer deleted all of the spaces in front of them so it looks a bit odd, it would've been so cool...oh well.**

* * *

"Who were they?" April asked as soon as they had left the warehouse.

"Apparently they're the guys who rescued us." said Jay as she led them into an alley.

"What did he mean by 'you're dead'? And what do we do now?" asked Anna.

"Maybe they're working with that guy that locked us up in the first place and we're supposed to be dead. Either that or someone must really want us dead" Jay saw the look on April and Anna's faces, "Or I could be wrong." she added quickly. "I need some time to work all this out so let's just go home for now."

"Okay, that sounds like a good idea." said April, stifling a yawn.

Jay would never admit it but whatever that thief had done to them had really done a number on her, and she was so groggy it felt like she had been asleep for years. She took out her grappling gun and shot it onto the roof, April and Anna flying beside her. When she looked up to judge the distance to the next roof she saw a slight movement at the edge of her vision. She whirled around and saw a teenage boy, he looked around 18 and was wearing a black jumpsuit with a blue stylized bird on his chest and a domino mask. He looked so familiar. His eyes widened when he saw her, April, and Anna standing there. "Y-you're alive." he whispered.

"Brilliant observation, Sherlock." Jay retorted, "I've been asking this way too often lately, but who are you?"

"Don't you recognize me?" he asked.

"Never seen you." she said, though she couldn't shake the feeling that she knew him.

"It's me, Robin." he said.

Jay heard April and Anna gasp from behind her, he did look a bit like Robin, the hair, the mask, the way he stood, but, "Robin is thirteen, there's no way you're thirteen."

"I'm eighteen." he hesitated, "You've been missing for five years."

"Yeah right." said Jay.

"He could be telling the truth, Jay." Anna whispered so that he couldn't hear her, "We should at least give him a chance."

"Are you kidding? There's no way this guy's telling the truth, I mean, five years? Give me a break."

"But-"

"You guys can stay here and listen to him all you want but I'm leaving!" Then said before darting off.

Anna and April hesitated a bit before following their best friend, leaving "Robin" standing alone on the roof.

* * *

They finally caught up to her, "Sparrow, stop!" yelled April.

"What!?" she whirled around then sighed, "Sorry."

"Do you really think that we're in the future?" asked April.

"You're the science genius, you tell me."

"Maybe this is all just some elaborate scheme. Maybe it's a crazy hallucination caused by some mind-control villain or something!" added Anna.

"Maybe." said Jay, then she said to herself, "There's one way to find out."

"What did you say?" asked Anna.

"Follow me." she said as she jumped to the shadows of the next rooftop.

"Wait, where are we going?" asked April.

"I already told you guys." she answered, "We're going home."

* * *

The trio finally reached their house, or what used to be their house. Now it had cobwebs in the windows, the grass was dead, and a few shingles were missing and it looked more like a haunted house. They opened the door, which creaked on its hinges, only adding to the haunted house effect, the inside had a thick layer of dust covering everything. "Wow, what happened to this place?" Anna said, her eyes widening at the sight.

April stopped in her tracks as she saw the house, "This is one convincing illusion."

Jay went straight to the kitchen and pulled open a drawer, revealing a bunch of tarnished silverware. She pulled out the box holding the silverware and removed a false panel in the bottom, revealing a small holographic projector. She waved her hand over it, activating a holographic keypad which she used to type in a series of numbers which made a bookshelf slide back into the wall (cliché but I couldn't resist) revealing a large room stuffed with a jumble of machines. "There's no way even Mastermind could duplicate this." said April.

"I agree, but I know a way to be sure this isn't some scheme or set-up." Jay said as she walked to a far corner of the room and unlocked a tiny safe hidden behind another false panel. Inside was a small black object that she usually took with her but she had left it behind just this once because she had been in a hurry, it was covered with dust just like everything else in the house. Jay gently removed took it out and used her sleeve to wipe off the layer of dust, under it were engraved silver letters on the surface of the glossy black pocket knife, the inscription read simply, "Pocketbird". Jay felt a single tear slip down her cheek and she quickly rubbed it away with the palm of her hand. She stood up to face her friends, holding up the pocket knife she said, "It's real, everything's real." Then they felt a rush of air and looked toward the doorway to see a familiar mop of red hair and brilliant green eyes. April looked at the figure in amazement, "Wally?"

* * *

Wally was studying for a college exam when the phone rang, "Hello?" he said as he picked up the phone.

"Wally it's Dick."

"Hey Dick, what's up?" he asked, hearing the tension in his friend's voice.

"It's them. They're back." said Dick.

"You don't mean..." he said, already knowing the answer.

"I do, they're at their old house. But Wally..." the rest of the sentence was left hanging because Wally had already sped out of the room.

Now he was standing in the doorway to a room he had no idea even existed until now, looking at a girl who had disappeared five years ago, presumed dead, and still looked the exact same age.

"Wally?" she said in amazement, unsure if this familiar-looking college age boy was really her boyfriend.

"April?" he asked. When she nodded he ran over and hugged her, picking her up since he was quite a bit taller than her now, "Itsyouitsyouitsreallyyou!" he said at super speed with tears in his eyes.

When he set her down she looked up at him, he was a good five inches taller than her now. "Wally." she said, still shocked, "You look so different."

His smile lessened, "Yeah, I'm twenty-one now."

"Then we really have been gone five years." she said, feeling crushed.

Now Wally's smile disappeared altogether, "Yeah."

"So we've been missing for five years, and no one ever found us." she said, trying not to cry, "Five years...gone."

"No! April, we tried to find you, we really did! But, well...we thought you were dead, I mean, there weren't any traces...nothing to suggest that..." he just couldn't find an excuse. He felt terrible, all this time and they had never been able to find them. He'd never been able to find her. He'd given up on the only person he had ever loved, "I'm sorry April. I'm so so sorry."

She hugged him again and then said quietly, "So what happens now?"

"We'll figure something out April. I promise."

* * *

After their encounter with Wally and the visit to their old house the girls finally believed that this was no illusion, it was real. They had zeta'd back to the cave with Wally to find Nightwing waiting for them, luckily all the other members of the team had either gone home or were taking care of a low threat level mission. Now they were standing in an empty room with Wally and Nightwing. "So you really are Robin then?" asked Jay.

"I go by Nightwing now but yeah."

She didn't know what to say and blurted without thinking, "I didn't forget about our date!" then she blushed deeply, "Why did I just say that?" she thought.

Nightwing just smiled, "I know." which just made her blush even harder.

Anna elbowed Jay and she finally regained her composure, "So, what exactly happened these past five years?"

Nightwing opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the computer stating the arrival of Beast Boy, Impulse, Blue Beetle, Miss Martian, and Superboy.

"I have to take care of this. Wally, you and the girls stay here, I'll be right back." said Nightwing before leaving the room.

"Beast Boy, Impulse, and Blue Beetle?" said April confused.

"You guys missed a lot these past five years." said Wally.

* * *

Jay was standing in the shadows near the entrance to the briefing room listening in on the conversation between Nightwing and Miss Martian, Superboy, and three others she didn't recognize. It had been too easy to sneak past Wally while April and Anna distracted him. Nightwing looked like he was trying to come up with some way to get rid of them. "Good work team. Well, that's it for today."

"Cool! I'm gonna go put up my souvenir!" said the green boy.

"Wait." thought Jay, "I've seen him before. He was one of the people at the warehouse, and so was that blue guy!"

She was thinking about them so hard that she forgot she was hiding. Her focus power, or whatever it was since she hadn't really decided what to call it yet, flickered off and Impulse spotted her. "Hey, who's that?" he ran over to her, snapping her out of her thoughts and startling her. "Who are you?" he asked, "Have I seen you before? You seem familiar, I knew I should've paid better attention in history!" he said in rapid fire. Jay, still startled, tried to hit him but he dodged and sped behind her, "Whoops, too slow!" he shoved her and she stumbled and fell into the room.

"Sparrow!? What are you doing in-"

Nightwing was cut off as Wally came speeding in, "Hey Nightwing I can't find-" then he saw Sparrow, "Oh, and I'm too late."

"Sparrow stood up and dusted herself off, then M'Gann saw her, "Sparrow!?"

Jay, momentarily forgetting she had been gone for five years, said casually, "Hey M'Gann, nice hair cut."

"It really is you!" she gasped, "It's really you!" she ran over and hugged her, which made Jay extremely uncomfortable.

"Oh yeah," she muttered, "forgot about the whole five year thing."

Then April and Anna walked into the room too. Nightwing gave Wally a bat-glare, "Um...sorry?" he whimpered.

"April! Anna! You're okay too!" yelled M'Gann before running over and hugging them both.

Jay breathed a sigh of relief as she was released from M'Gann's death grip. She saw Superboy standing there, looking very surprised too, "Um...you're not going to hug me too are you?" she said nervously.

He simply shook his head, he looked like he was in shock, which he probably was. "I told you to stay in the room!" said Nightwing, glaring at Jay.

"And I decided not to listen." said Jay simply, not effected by the bat-glare at all, "Besides, Wally was supposed to be watching us."

"Hey!" protested Wally, "You cheated, you tricked me!"

"You're such a kid." said April.

"This coming from the fifteen year old." he said back.

April just stuck her tongue out at him. "Anyway." interrupted Jay, "We deserve to know what's going on."

Nightwing sighed, "Okay. I'll explain everything tomorrow when the rest of the team's here."

"Fine." said Jay as she turned to storm off, but she stopped when she realized something, sadly Nightwing realized the same thing.

"And where, exactly, are you going?" he smirked. Jay blushed again but she wasn't about to admit that she had no idea. "There are some extra rooms at the end of the hall." he said, still smirking.

"Thanks." Jay muttered before walking in the direction of the rooms with April and Anna following.

As soon as they were gone Beast Boy looked at Blue Beetle, "What just happened?"

"I have no idea."

* * *

Jay couldn't sleep, the events of the day were running through her head along with about a billion questions. She replayed the events of last night, or rather five years ago, in her head. She couldn't get what the thief had said out of her mind, "The future needs you more than the past." This future seemed just fine, there were more heroes now than there had ever been before. She glanced at her watch, it was just after one. She sighed, "Maybe a walk, however cliché it sounds, will clear my head and I can finally get some sleep.

She walked through the cave which had once seemed so familiar and safe but now it felt just as cold and unfriendly as any villain's lair. She felt so out of place here, in this time. It was only five years later but it felt like a century. She went outside in the cool night air, the mountainside was illuminated by the full moon, Jay walked over and sat down in the soft grass. After a few minutes, she saw a figure come out of the mountain, it was Nightwing. She tried to duck lower into the grass but it was too late, he had already spotted her and was walking up to sit beside her. "Why are you out here?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." she replied.

"I had just got back from Gotham and was heading to my room when I saw you come out here." he answered, "Your turn."

"Couldn't sleep." she said, it was only half true.

He could see that she wasn't telling the whole story, "Whatever's wrong you can tell me. You've been through a lot today and whatever it is I want to help." he tried to reassure her.

Her hair fell in front of her eyes, she made no move to brush it away as she stared at the ground. "It's just, everything's different now, the team, our house, the cave," she paused and looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "you."

It was all he could do not to break down himself, but instead he just pulled her close and whispered, "It's okay. Everything's going to be alright."

Jay had twin tear tracks running down her face, "I'm scared." she whispered.

Nightwing looked her in the eyes, "Don't be. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."

They sat close, staring at the starry sky and after a few minutes Jay was fast asleep. Nightwing gently carried her into her room and set her on her bed, pulling a blanket over her. He smiled even though, deep down, he knew that things between them could never be the same again. "Good night Jay." he whispered.

* * *

**Poor Sparrow, but if you think this is sad just think about how Anna's gonna react when she finds out Aqualad's evil. Mwahahaha, i am so cruel to my characters. Please review as I do actually have a heart and I love to hear what you guys think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Apologies in advance because I will not be able to update for the next two weeks, camp stuff and all that. (Ugh, I'll have to be outside *shudder*) Thank you to my reviewers, April, Anna, and Pheobe, you guys rock! Without further ado, i give you, Chapter three!  
**

* * *

The next morning the entire team was gathered in the main room. April, Anna, and Jay were standing awkwardly in one corner, desperately trying to ignore the stares and whispers from the other heroes. "Ugh, what are we waiting for?" said Anna in exasperation.

"We're still missing two people." said Nightwing, suddenly beside her.

Anna jumped, "Don't do that!"

"Sorry. They should be here soon."

"Well, while you guys wait, I'm going to go back to our house to get a change of clothes." April walked toward the zeta tubes, "I don't know about you guys, but I've been wearing the same clothes for five years and I really don't want to wear them any longer."

Anna followed her immediately and even Jay had to admit that she really wanted to change out of her uniform which was ripped in a few places, dirty and dusty, and still smelled faintly of chemicals, "We'll be back in a few minutes." she told Nightwing before turning to follow her friends.

They were about to enter the zeta tube when it began to glow the girls stepped back as the voice announced, "Recognized, Violet, Red Arrow."

"So they're the people we were waiting for?" asked April.

"I had my suspicions." commented Jay.

As the two figures materialized the girls realized that there weren't just two people, there were four. Violet was holding a tiny baby in a blue blanket and Roy was holding one in a pink blanket.

"Sorry we're late." said Violet as she walked away from the tube, "The twins just wouldn't stop crying."

"Pheobe?" said Anna in shock.

"Twins?" April's jaw hung open.

"Wow. Even I didn't see that coming." Jay was unable to keep the surprise from her voice

Pheobe looked at them in equal shock, "April, Anna, Jay." she whispered.

"Keep the secret I.D. On the down-low." Jay whispered.

Pheobe gave her a strange look, then it seemed like she realized something and she glanced at Nightwing for a split second, "Oh yeah. Sorry."

April shifted uncomfortably, "So, um...is she yours?"

"Who? Oh, you mean Rose." she showed them the baby girl, "Yes, she's mine. They both are." then Roy walked over to her side, "Well, ours."

Then Jay noticed the ring on Pheobe's left hand and one on Roy's too, "Wow. So you're twenty-one now right?" she asked.

"Yes, and Rose and Justin are almost a year old." she looked at the girls as if studying them, "But you guys still look the same age."

Jay looked at the ground, "We are." she said quietly.

"Wha-? But that's impossible!" she looked at Nightwing who was standing nearby, "Isn't it?"

"I'll explain everything." Nightwing said.

* * *

They had all went into the living room (Main room? The one with all the couches). Anna, Jay, and April were squished onto a small couch (I think it's called a love seat but that sounded weird) Pheobe and Roy were sitting next to each other and the new team members, plus a few new ones, were sitting on three more couches. Jay noticed that M'Gann was sitting next to some weird fish dude and that Conner was sitting on a different couch altogether. The blue dude had made his armor retract somehow, revealing a teenager dressed in casual clothes. Jay was pretty sure she'd heard him called Jaime and Anna had been staring at him for a long time, honestly she wasn't sure how he hadn't already noticed. Jay was tempted to slap her, or maybe just wait and see how long it took him to notice. She ended up just waving her hand in front of her face, "Stop staring Anna."

"But April's doing it!" she protested.

Jay looked to her left and, sure enough, April was staring across the room at a boy dressed in red, she'd heard someone call him Bart. Jay sighed, these two were hopeless.

Luckily, that's exactly when Nightwing tried to start the unofficial meeting. He had explained how they had explained how they had been trapped in suspended animation for five years, then he had to explain what suspended animation was for Gar.

"So you guys are from the past?" interrupted Bart, "That's so crash! I'm from the future!"

April just smiled and blushed while Anna and Jay looked at each other like, "Crash?"

"Anyway." said Nightwing, looking at Bart.

He was interrupted yet again when a holographic screen appeared beside him, it was Wondergirl, "Nightwing, we need back-up! It's Aqualad!" she yelled before the screen went black as she was attacked.

Anna stood up quickly and ran for the zeta tubes. "Wait! What are you doing?!" yelled Nightwing.

"We have to help Aqualad!" she yelled and charged into the tube.

April started to run after her and so did Jay. "April!" yelled Wally, "There's something you should know!"

April paused for a second before entering the zeta tube too. Jay was about to enter the zeta tube, "Stop! You have to listen!" the urgency in Nightwing's voice made her pause, but only for a second, then she kept walking. "Jay! Stop!"

She froze, "What did you just call me?"

Nightwing realized his mistake. "I'm sorry. It's just, we thought you were dead, and Batman told the team who you were."

Jay turned to face him, "So you know who I am." not a question, but a statement.

"I would've figured it out anyway." he tried to explain, "Jay Black went missing about the same time and-"

"No, it's okay." she interrupted, "Like you said, you would've figured it out anyway." she had forgotten about Aqualad but then she remembered, "What was it that you needed to tell us about Aqualad."

Suddenly his features turned to stone, "I think April and Anna should hear this too."

Jay was suddenly worried, this couldn't possibly lead to anything good, "We'll tell them later, but we have to go help the others."

"You're right. It's just, Aqualad isn't, he's..."

"He's evil." said Superboy bluntly.

"I...I don't believe you." she said unconvincingly.

"Would you allow me to show you?" asked M'Gann, stepping forward.

"No!" said Superboy.

Jay looked at him in curiosity, she would have to look into that later when there was more time. "Go ahead." she said, masking her anxiety.

M'Gann closed her eyes and when she opened them again they were glowing green. Instantly, Jay's mind was flooded with images, though somehow it wasn't overwhelming. As soon as it was over she gasped. "We have to stop April and Anna."

Nightwing turned to the others, "Blue Beetle, Impulse, Miss M, and L'Gann with me. Jay, you stay here."

No way!" she protested, "They're my best friends!"

He knew it was an argument he couldn't win. "Alright, let's go."

* * *

April and Anna had been lucky (or unlucky, depending on your point of view) when they had ran into the zeta tubes, they had a tracking device built in so they were able to trace the call and get a fix on Wonder Girl's location. They stepped out into a dense jungle and immediately heard the sounds of fighting. This way, signaled Anna, a bit unnecessarily, and they stepped into a massive clearing. The two immediately joined the fray and subconsciously went back-to-back. "Where's Jay?" yelled Anna over the noise.

"She was right behind me when I stepped through the tube."

"Where's Aqualad?" yelled Anna.

"I don't know." April looked around, "But maybe she does!" she pointed to where a blonde girl was facing a bunch of bad guys.

"Good idea." April and Anna tried to fight their way over.

"Hey, these guys look kinda familiar." commented April as she blasted another bad guy.

"I think they're Black Manta's minions." Anna responded.

April ducked and a burst of light flew over her head, reducing a nearby tree to splinters, "I don't remember them having that!" she screamed.

"I guess a lot changes over five years." said Anna.

"Stupid time travel." muttered April.

"Technically it's suspended animation."

"Shut up."

Finally they were able to make it to the blonde girl, "Hey! We're Triple Threat!" April yelled over the noise.

"There's only two of you." said Wonder Girl.

"Um, yeah. Zeta tube complications." explained Anna.

"Zeta tube? So Nightwing sent you?"

"Sort of." said April awkwardly.

"I've never seen you before. Are you new?"

"Um...sort of?" said April again.

"Do you have any real answers?"

"Well..."

"Look, we'll explain later." interrupted Anna. "Where's Aqualad?"

The girl looked confused but she pointed to a section of the clearing where they saw Aqualad fighting someone else, they couldn't really tell who it was.

They ran in that direction. Right as they were almost to Aqualad April spotted something that made her stop. There was an "R" on the uniform of the person fighting Aqualad. She looked a little harder and was able to recognize the figure, it was Robin! "Anna wait!" she tried to warn her friend

Anna couldn't hear her over all the noise and hit Robin with her forcefield, throwing him backwards into a tree and knocking him out. April tried to get to Anna but was stopped by another one of Black Manta's soldiers.

After Anna knocked out the enemy that had been fighting Aqualad he looked around, confused. (Anna's forcefields are invisible so to him it just looked like Robin randomly flew into a tree) Then Anna ran over, "Got him!" she said, smiling in excitement at seeing Aqualad again.

"Anna?" he gasped in shock.

* * *

As soon as Jay had stepped through the zeta tube she was met with a scene of total chaos. She immediately scanned the area, searching for any sign of her friends. Finally she spotted April fighting a few of the soldiers and not far off she saw Anna, right next to Aqualad. "Oh no." she whispered. "Nightwing! Their over there, and Anna's with Aqualad!"

"Lagoon Boy, Miss M, help Wonder Girl. Impulse, Blue, go help April. Sparrow and I've got Aqualad." ordered Nightwing.

Jay looked up at Nightwing, "Impressive."

"Thanks, now let's go help Sunstroke."

"Right."

Jay and Nightwing fought their way towards Anna and Aqualad. They were almost there and Jay could see that they were talking, she had to warn Anna. "Sunstroke, don't trust him, he's evil!" Anna looked at her friend in confusion and shock. She doesn't believe me, thought Jay, "He killed Artemis!" she screamed before being dragged back into the fight. Please believe me Anna, she thought.

* * *

Anna was smiling at Aqualad as he stared in shock. "Anna?" he repeated.

"Yep! Did ya miss me?" she smirked.

"What? How?" he sputtered.

"Oh, suspended animation, bank robbers, it's a long story."

Aqualad regained enough of his composure to think clearly, "Why are you here?"

"To save you." she answered.

"Save me?"

"Well yeah I-"

"Sunstroke, don't trust him, he's evil!" she heard someone scream.

She looked in the direction of the voice, it was Jay. What did she mean, 'he's evil'?

While Anna was looking away, Aqualad turned to some of the soldiers, "Take care of her." he whispered. The troops turned to the young hero just as she yelled again.

"He killed Artemis!" then the soldiers caught up to her and dragged her deeper into the fight.

Anna turned back to Aqualad, "What does she mean? Did you really kill Artemis?"

"Of course not." he said simply.

"Then why does she think you did?"

"They have gotten to her first." he explained, "They are the evil ones. I want to stop them."

"What did they do?" she asked.

"They want to keep our friends, The Reach, from coming to Earth. They would kill them and plunge our planet into war, simply because they do not know them or understand their plans."

"That doesn't sound like something they would do."

"A lot can change in five years." he said sadly. Come with me and I can explain everything."

"But what about Shimmer and Sparrow?" asked Anna uncertainly.

"They will come eventually but for now it is best if we leave them."

"But can we leave them?" she asked worriedly, completely buying the lie.

"They will be safe for now. We will come back for them."

"When?"

"Very soon."

"Alright, I'll go." Anna agreed, "But you have to promise me we'll come back for them."

"I do." he said softly as he placed his hand on Anna's cheek, "I won't leave you again."

* * *

April was fighting a soldier when she saw Anna leaving with Aqualad, "Anna, no!" she screamed but it was lost in the noise.

"Shimmer, look out!" she heard someone yell and looked up just in time to see a manta soldier aiming a weapon at her head.

She threw her hands in front of her face, bracing herself for, she didn't know what. When nothing happened she peeked between her fingers, then pulled her hands away from her face. Impulse stood in front of her smiling. "Um...thanks." He just smiled before running off again. April sighed, "Wow, he's totally cute." she thought.

* * *

Jay saw Anna and Aqualad step into some kind of portal that looked sort of like a zeta tube before it closed with a massive boom. Her eyes narrowed as she wondered why Anna would ever believe Aqualad. "Stupid love." she muttered.

The Manta soldiers all began to retreat as soon as their leader was gone, some using boom tubes and some disappearing into the dense forest. "Yeah, we got 'em!" yelled Impulse.

"Not quite." said Jay, looking at the spot where Anna and Kaldur had disappeared. Then she saw something else, or rather someone else, slumped against a tree. She walked over to the tree and recognized the figure, "It's Robin!" she yelled, "He's hurt!"

As the others ran over the unconscious Robin started to wake up. He tried to sit up but fell back with a groan.

"Sit still." said Jay, "You're hurt." Robin looked up to argue but any thoughts of protest died when he saw her face. The look she had made him change his mind and he leaned back against the tree in defeat.

"What happened?" asked Nightwing.

"Anna saw him fighting Kaldur and hit him with one of her forcefields." Jay explained.

"I'm fine!" said Robin. He tried to stand up but wined and sank back down with his hand pressed against his forehead.

"No you're not." said Nightwing. "We've got to get you back to the cave. Jay, can you help him get to the bioship?"

"Sure." She said, still unused to hearing Nightwing use her real name.

"I'm fine." Robin repeated. He tried to stand up again but stumbled before Jay reached out to steady him.

"Here, let me help you." she stood beside him and put his arm around her shoulders to help him stand. He glanced at her and, seeing the worried look behind her mask, he finally relented. Together they made their way over to the bioship.

After they walked away April looked around for the speedster that she'd seen earlier and spotted him standing by the blue armored guy, Blue Beetle, or Jaime. She walked over to him, "Hey." she said and he turned to look at her, his eyes were such a deep green. Suddenly she felt really nervous, "Thanks for the save back there."

"Anytime..." he hesitated.

"April." she said.

"April, cool name." he said, "I'm Bart."

She smiled, trying not to blush. "So, uh, what happened to Robin?"

"I think he got beat up by that girl in red."

"Anna did that?" she said, shocked that her friend would hurt another hero.

"So I'm guessing she doesn't typically go around attacking her allies." Jaime said.

"Of course not!" Said April defensively, "Well, unless you insult her outfit or something."

"Maybe Nightwing knows something about it, let's go." said Jaime as he started walking towards the bioship.

April frowned as she walked behind Jaime and Bart towards the bioship, Nightwing knew just as much as she did, he knew the real reason Anna had left. She'd done it for him, for Kaldur. And deep down inside April wondered, if she had the chance, the chance to be with Wally again, would she take it?

* * *

**Sorry about the failed attempts at romantic scenes, I am so totally bad at that. Romance just isn't my thing, which totally makes sense since I am Jay. This will probably be my last update for a few weeks, again *shudder* sunlight, so please review so that when I get back there will be tons of awesome reviews for me to read.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait and all that stuff...really bored and don't feel like writing so here's the story.**

* * *

Jay stood outside the medbay doors (I think it's called medbay, it's the hospital part of the cave). After they had reached the cave she and Nightwing had helped Robin to the medical bay. Now she was waiting outside for Nightwing. Finally, after several long minutes, he came back out. "Is he alright?" she asked.

"Mild concussion, dislocated shoulder. He should be okay, just needs a little rest."

"That's good." she said, sounding distracted.

Nightwing could tell something else was on her mind. "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah." she looked up at him, suddenly very serious, "We need to talk."

Nightwing, seeing the seriousness in her expression, said calmly, "Follow me." he led her to a nearby empty room. "What is it?" Jay stood there for a moment, she knew what she wanted to say but she didn't know how to say it. "Jay?" Nightwing asked again.

"Well, guess there's no need for this anymore." she said after he called her by her real name for the second time that day. She took off her mask, revealing her dark brown eyes. She looked up at him, "So you know who I am, now it's your turn."

"What?"

"Oh come on." she half-smiled, "Did you really think I'd let it go that easily? That's the only reason I didn't react earlier."

"I'm sorry Jay, but I can't." he apologized.

"It's not that simple." she stated. "Now that you know my name, I have to know yours."

"I didn't ask to know your secret identity, we thought you were dead." he explained.

"It doesn't matter how you found out." she said, getting frustrated.

"I really am sorry." he said, "But I just can't."

"Yes you can!" Jay yelled. Her eyes started watering and she looked at the ground, then slowly she looked back up, "I need to know." she was on the verge of tears and she hated it.

He just looked back at her, knowing he couldn't respond.

"Okay fine." she relented, "If you won't answer that question then at least answer this one."

"If I can, I will." he replied seriously.

"I need to know what happened to my best friend." she wiped off her teary eyes, "I need to know what happened to Dick Grayson. I realize I can never see him again, but I want to know." Nightwing looked shocked by the question and Jay, misinterpreting it as jealousy, thought to herself, "That's right. You're not the only one that matters."

"He...he graduated at the top of his class and still lives in Gotham." he paused for a second before adding. "He was devastated when he found out that you had disappeared. He kept hoping that you would come back for months and he never believed them when even when everyone else had given up and thought you were dead."

It was too much for Jay to handle and tears began to slip down her face. "I-I'll never be able to see him again." she whispered. She glared down at the mask in her hands as if it was to blame for all of her troubles. "What's the point!?" she yelled, "I've lost everything and everyone I've ever loved!" at this she threw the mask across the room and ran out the door, not stopping until she reached her room. She walked into the bathroom and stared at her face in the mirror, watching the tears run down her cheeks. She started to wash her face off after she stopped crying then she heard a knock on her door. She quickly dried her face off, she wanted to just ignore the person outside her door but knew she couldn't. When she opened the door Nightwing was standing there, "Look, I thought about what you said and, well, come on there's something I need to show you." he held out his hand and, after a few moments, she reluctantly took it.

They zeta'd over to Gotham and Nightwing led her to a tall and beautiful skyscraper. Jay looked up to the top of it and saw the words "Black Enterprise" shining in bright letters near the top. "Wow. It's so big." she whispered.

"Yeah. They've upgraded it a lot since the last time you saw it."

"I guess a lot really can change in five years." she looked out over the city, searching until she found the WayneTech building, also fully upgraded. Then she looked at her own hands, "And then some things never change. Right Nightwing?"

"No." he said quietly. "Not Nightwing."

"What?"

"My name, it's not Nightwing." Jay stared at him as he reached up to touch his mask. She looked around but no one else was in the dark alley. He pulled his mask off, revealing sparkling blue eyes.

"Dick." she gasped, immediately recognizing him even after five years.

"I should've told you. If I had known, I mean, I could've..." he broke off when Jay ran over and hugged him. "Jay?"

She pulled back, fresh tears running down her cheeks, but she was smiling. "All this time, it was you."

"Yeah. That was my reaction too." He smiled. "So much for the boy wonder."

Jay laughed, "Wow. Just, wow. At least some things are still the same." she hugged him again, "I still have my best friend." Despite her smile though, there was a twinge of sadness as a little voice inside her head said, "That's all we can ever be now. Just friends."

April walked into the kitchen the next morning to get some breakfast. She was shocked when she walked in and it was almost completely empty except for Gar and Jay. "Um, Jay? Where is everyone?" she asked, confused.

Jay looked up from her laptop, "It's 9:32, on a Monday, in January. Where do you think?" When April just stared at her blankly Jay sighed, "Duh, school."

"Then why is he still here?" she pointed at Gar.

"Green skin, public school, secret identity. Again, duh."

"Hey! I'm half-asleep okay?" she pouted.

"You do have a point though." Jay said as Nightwing walked into the room. "Well, sort of. But we do need a place to go to school, smart as I am even I have to go to high school. Plus, I'm assuming going to our old schools, or even a school in our old city, might be a pretty bad idea.

"True." said Nightwing. "You could always be home-schooled like Gar."

It was at that exact moment that Gar ran screaming across the room for no apparent reason. "Uhh, thanks, but I'll pass." said Jay.

"Yeah, same here." April agreed.

"Good call." said Nightwing. "But you're going to need different names."

"You mean like a secret, secret identity? Identity crisis much?" said April.

"Already on it." Jay said from her position on the couch, her fingers flying across the keyboard.

"Okay, how do you have an app for that?" said April. Jay turned around and looked at her for a second. "Right, duh, I get it. But it better not give me some weird name."

"Hey, this program is very accurate. If it gives you a name then you were meant to have it."

"How does a program do that?"

"I don't know, I'm just making stuff up here." Jay smiled, "Okay, your name is..." she hit the enter key. "Chloe Sullivan."

"Wow, that's actually a pretty cool name." said April. "Your turn."

Jay typed a few more commands into her computer, "So my new name is..." enter key. "Terry McGinnis? Okay, how do I look like a Terry McGinnis?"

"I think it kind of fits you." said Nightwing with a smile.

"Like you said, it's very accurate." said April, trying not to smile, at least, not too much.

"I think Terry totally works for you." Gar said as he popped up behind April.

"Ahhhh!" April screamed when he appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

"Where did you come from?" asked Jay, a little startled herself.

"Ever heard the term 'fly on the wall'?" he replied before morphing into a fly again for emphasis.

"So do you do that often?" April asked suspiciously.

"More often than you know." he smiled mischievously.

"Jay, he's almost as creepy as you!" she said.

"Is that a challenge?" Jay raised one eyebrow.

"No! No it was not a challenge!" April said quickly.

"Challenge accepted." Jay smiled evilly.

"I hate you." April glared at Jay.

"I know. So now we have to figure out exactly how to get enrolled in school and which one to go to."

"What do you mean 'how to get enrolled'?" asked April.

"Well it might be a bit hard for two teenage girls to get enrolled in a high school without any parents."

"Oh. Yeah. So what do we do?" asked April.

"We could get some of the leaguers to help out." suggested Nightwing.

"Cool." said Jay. "So April's new "dad" is Flash and-"

"Hey! Wait a second! Why is Flash my new "dad?" April cut Jay off.

"Blonde hair, blue eyes, right age. How many times do I have to say duh in one morning?" she sighed.

"Fine. Whatever. Who's gonna pretend to be your parent then?" asked April.

"How about Wonder Woman?" said Nightwing.

"Oh yeah, sure. Because the Amazonian warrior princess can totally pull off the "normal mom" thing really well." Jay said sarcastically.

"Good point."

"How about Nightwing?" suggested April.

"April, I'm eighteen."

"Oh yeah."

"Billy could do it!" said Gar enthusiastically.

"Isn't he, like, ten?" asked April.

"Now he's fifteen." he replied.

"Wait a second! So now he's older than me!?" said Jay.

"How old are you?"

"Thirteen."

"When's your birthday?"

"July 31st."

"Now I'm older than you too!" Gar yelled. "Yeah! I'm not the youngest!"

"Five years later and I'm still the youngest." Jay muttered. "Well, I guess that could work, but we'll have to ask him."

"Recognized Captain Marvel." the computer announced.

"Then here's your chance." said Gar.

Jay turned around on the couch and saw a fifteen-year-old boy step out of the zeta tube. "Hey guys. Snow day in Fawcett city so I figured I'd hang out here."

"Perfect." Jay sighed to herself. Luckily, April was the only one who heard.

"What?" she asked Jay.

"Um...I meant he looks like he could pull it off." Jay quickly corrected herself, blushing the slightest bit.

"Pull what off?" asked Billy as he walked over, "Whoa! You guys look exactly the same!"

"Well, we kind of are." Jay pointed out. "Suspended animation and all that."

"Wait, so you're the same age and everything?"

"Yep."

"So you're-"

"Yes. I am technically younger than you now since I'm still thirteen."

"Cool! So what were you guys talking about earlier, what could I pull off?"

Jay blushed a little, "Well, since I'm still a freshman and there's no way we can go back to our old schools...well, um...wow this is awkward."

Nightwing cut it, "We need you, well, Captain Marvel, to pretend to be Jay's dad so you can enroll her in high school."

"Uh...sure, I guess I can do that." Billy hesitated, "What about April?"

"She's going to be Flash's daughter." said Jay nonchalantly, having regained her composure.

Billy looked at April for a moment. "I can totally see that!"

"I know right!" agreed Jay.

"But won't April Shay and Jay Black showing up five years later at the same age make people suspicious?"

"That's why we're not going as April Shay and Jay Black." said Jay, then she pointed at April, "Meet Chloe Sullivan and Terry McGinnis."

He looked at Jay, "Yeah, I can see that."

"Really? 'Cause I can't." Jay sighed. "Maybe I'll get used to it."

"Awesome! We get to back to high school!" April said, then she frowned. "Wait, we have to go back to high school. Aw man!"

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly." said Jay. "But now it's your turn."

"My turn?"

"Yep. Time for a family reunion." Jay smiled, "Now let's go to the watchtower."

"Oh." April groaned. "This is going to be so weird."

_30 minutes later at the watchtower_

Jay, April, Nightwing, Billy, and Gar stepped out of the zeta tubes, April was wearing a tank top and pair of nike shorts borrowed from Cassy and Jay was wearing jeans and a green t-shirt borrowed from Gar since Cassy's clothes were way too big for her. Jay wasn't very happy about the borrowed outfit except for the fact that she didn't have to wear girlie clothes, "Why did you guys come?" she asked Billy and Gar.

"There's no way we were going to miss this!" said Billy.

"Yeah, I have to see the look on Flash's face!" Gar added.

"Thanks for the support guys." April grumbled.

"Well you're not the one who has to wear guys clothes." Jay pointed out.

"It's not my fault if he's the only one small enough to be your size." she said back.

"Hey!" protested Jay and Gar simultaneously.

"Let's just get this over with." April sighed, but she couldn't help but smile a little at Jay and Gar's reactions.

The smile vanished from her face and reappeared in a more sinister way on Jay's as the Flash came speeding up. "Hey Nightwing, Gar, Billy, and- Whoa! Jay and April!"

"Yep, that's us." April said shyly.

"Wow, Batman told the league what happened but now that I see you guys. This is incredible! You look-"

"Exactly the same, we know." Jay interrupted.

"The technology for suspended animation hasn't even been invented yet. This could be a scientific breakthrough!" he continued to babble on about all the scientific statistics and theories.

"Um...Flash?" April said nervously and he stopped mid-sentence. "Actually, we came here because we needed a favor."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well, I kind of need you to pretend to be my...uh...dad." April winced as she said dad, this was so embarrassing!

"Huh?"

"For high school! So you can enroll me, because...um...teenager. Wow, I'm bad at this." April said quickly, her cheeks bright red.

Despite April's shy and broken explanation Flash caught on, well, fast. "Yeah, okay. I'm guessing you've already thought of this but you're going to need a different name."

"Chloe Sullivan."

"Great, so am I going to have to play dad for both of you?"

"No. No just me."

"Billy's my dad." Jay nodded towards Billy, "As Captain Marvel obviously."

"So, um...if that's it..." April said, still slightly embarrassed.

"Knowing the name of the school would be nice." Flash said.

"Oh! Right! Sorry Flash, it's Fawcett High School."

"The second semester just started so tomorrow would probably be the best time to go enroll, soon as possible and everything." Jay explained.

"Wait. How do you know the semester just started?" asked Billy.

Jay just smirked, thinking to herself, "It's January, when else would it start? Duh."

"I'll be there. And April, call me Barry." he smiled before zooming off.

The five of them stepped back into the zeta tubes, as soon as they were back Jay, Billy, and Gar collapsed on the floor laughing. "Did you see her face when he ran up?" Jay gasped.

"Can you be my dad?" Billy imitated.

"Her cheeks were so red!" Gar laughed.

"And then she was like, for high school because...teenager!" Jay added.

"Not cool guys!" April frowned, "Not cool."

Even Nightwing couldn't resist a small smile.

* * *

**Kind of tried to make Jay and Gar like brother and sister, i kind of like it, hope you guys do. Not really in the mood for a long author's note so please review. See ya.**


End file.
